


still feel like your man

by chemsworth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Short Chapters, Smoothie shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemsworth/pseuds/chemsworth
Summary: Steve has a new girl.Bucky is still pining over his ex.





	1. blueberry lavender

"Steve?" Bucky asked, blinking in surprise. His chest felt tight. Too tight.

Icy adrenaline rushed through his veins, triggering his fight-or-flight response. He wanted to run away. Escape.

But he figured his boss was much more frightening than this hellish encounter, so he fought it down and forced a fake smile onto his face.

Steve looked just as shocked from across the counter. "Hey, Bucky. Uh, you changed shifts?"

"Nope. Just covering for Clint."

"Oh."

"So, what do you want? The regular?"

Steve nodded, and Bucky scribbled on a cup before turning to the blonde that clung to Steve like a life vest. "Do you want anything?"

"I'll just have a sip of Steve's," she smiled.

"Be right back," Bucky said, his smile dropping as soon as he turned around to one of the machines on the back wall. Blueberry lavender smoothie filled the cup, and he finished it off with a dash of whipped cream - exactly the amount Steve liked.

He handed the cup over to Steve, and when he tried to pay, Bucky refused. "On the house."

"Buck, I can't," Steve said all too easily. Bucky's heart clenched at the use of his nickname, Steve's eyes widening in realization. "Oh, sh-"

"Seriously, Stevie," Bucky replied, throwing the other's nickname in his face with a slight mocking tone. "On the house."

"Well... thanks." Steve smiled. It was obviously fake.

"Sure."

Bucky watched Steve and the girl walk through the doors and disappear into a sea of people before resting his arms against the counter and hanging his head, letting out a long breath. He hadn't realized he'd been trying not to breathe.

A hand rubbed circles into his back. "You okay?"

Bucky peeked out from behind his hair to see Natasha Romanov, his boss at the small smoothie place, and nodded before stopping and shaking his head "no". She'd know if he was lying.

Besides, seeing a girl clinging to one's ex (that one was still in love with) never felt okay.


	2. midnight calls

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bucky."

"Steve? Why are you calling me at... midnight?"

"Almost midnight. And I guess I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"I just... uh, well... ugh. I'm better at doing this in person."

"I know. Did you want to meet up tomorrow? Talk about it?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay, I'm closing tomorrow, so just come by around that time and we'll have the place to ourselves. Alright?"

"Yes, just... I'm sorry, Buck."

"Me too, Stevie."


	3. why

There was a knock on the door, followed by, "Bucky?"

Said person was cleaning up after his shift, having let everyone go on ahead of him (and forcing Natasha out). He turned around at the sound of his name and set the broom against the counter. "Hey, Steve."

They stood there, Steve's shoulders scrunched as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible, eyes darting anywhere but Bucky. Bucky, however, was watching Steve, slightly pleased he was making him so uncomfortable. Steve deserved it.

Call him petty.

After Bucky had enough of torturing Steve, he broke the silence, asking, "Would you like to sit down?" Steve's shoulders relaxed slightly, and he nodded. They sat down at a table in the back, one to each seat.

Silence. Then,

"Why?"

Steve looked up from where he was studying the table. "What do you mean?"

They both knew.

"Why did you break up with me?"

Steve took a breath, and another. And another. He clearly wasn't ready to talk yet, so Bucky took it upon himself to speak.

"Why did you do it? We had been dating for months. I told you I loved you, and then you broke up with me. Why?"

Steve looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

This time, it was Bucky's turn to study the table, his voice smaller and more vulnerable and emotional. "What for, Stevie?"

"Everything. _Everything_ , Buck, I'm sorry for everything."


	4. i'm sorry. for everything

"You know I've always held in emotion, built up walls. I don't really know why; it's just an instinct.

"And then you. You came into my life, smiles and tears and all, and you changed everything. You helped he break down walls and cry when things got tough and laugh as loud as possible.

"And when you told me you loved me... I guess I realized what could happen. Where this could lead. And I freaked out a little.

"What if I wasn't enough? What if I was _more_ than enough in your eyes, more than I knew I really was, and I let you down? So I got scared. I broke things off. but  _that_ was the biggest mistake I could make, because the thing that I was scared of happening happened anyway, and I've regretted it ever since.

"But at that point, I guess I thought it was all over, that you'd never want to speak to me ever again. So I tried to move on, I tried to forget, but I couldn't. I can't. I threw myself into work, I let everyone I knew set me up with whoever they thought would be best to get over you. None of it worked.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. For everything. I still love you. I never _stopped_ loving you.

"And, if you're willing, I'd like to try to win you back."


	5. not dreaming

Bucky couldn't believe it.

Steve was looking at him worriedly, _hopefully_ , and Bucky honestly thought he was dreaming. He'd wished for this to happen, ever since that awful day Steve broke up with him, but he never expected it to _actually_ _happen_.

"I know I really fucked things up, Buck. I understand if you never want anything to do with me again. But please let me have another chance to prove that I really do love you."

Bucky got up and walked around the table to pull Steve up to his feet as well. "Buck...?"

Bucky threw his arms around Steve, tears forming in his eyes. Steve immediately wrapped his arms around Bucky, whose face was hidden in his neck.

"God, you're such an idiot," Bucky laughed tearily. "I haven't stopped loving you, either."

"Punk."

"Jerk."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He wasn't dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from song of the same name by john mayer.  
> hope you liked! this is my first time posting on here so sorry for mistakes and such.  
> i think i might turn this into a longer fic, but if i do, it wont be posted for a while, especially since school just started and i still have to finish a thorbruce fic i've been writing for ages lol.  
> xxx


End file.
